I'm Here II
by ProfessorClumsy
Summary: Sequal to I'm Here. After Feliciano recovered from the wounds recieved from his insane brother, Ivan convinces him he means nothing to the world. Then, the unexpected, the Russian man steals Feliciano from the face world to keep him all to himself. Daily updates, RusIta, GerIta, Small Spamano, Suicidal!Italy, Bondage, Human names used, Yaoi, RAPEFIC! More warnings inside. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Yaoi, Romano's language.**

It's been 3 months since Feliciano made a full recovery from his chest injury and broken arm. The incident with his insane brother almost took him his life. The memories would haunt Feliciano forever. The moment of impact, the moment of realization, and the moment of nothing. Now, Feliciano is living with Ludwig, happy for now. He had moved in with Ludwig because he knew he wouldn't do good at being home alone. Today was the day Lovino was to return from the insane asylum. However, the doctors advised him to stay with a friend to keep an eye on him for a while though. Of course, Antonio was the first to take on the responsibility, it was obvious that Antonio loved Lovino. Too obvious.

Feliciano rang the doorbell to Antonio's house, making a rhythm of chimes. He came alone here because Ludwig didn't want the Italian brother to bother him and decided to stay home. Antonio popped his head out to answered the door with a smile. "Ve~ Antonio!" Feliciano greeted.

"Hola, Feli! Came here to see Lovi I presume?" Antonio assumed.

"Ve~ That's right!"

"I thought so, here come in!" Antonio led Feliciano to the living room where Lovino was once again like always, laying on the couch, watching TV. He seemed to be eating some sort of hard candy that resembled like a lollipop.

"F-Fratello?" Feliciano spoke as he slowly approached his brother.

Lovino sat up straight, and looked behind him too see Feliciano. "FRATELLO!" He yelled. Feliciano jumped. 'He must have remembered!' "Where the HELL have you been? First I remember waking up in some insane asylum then people told me I went insane! It's BULLSHIT!"

Feliciano was surprised. "Ve~ You don't remember anything?"

"No, did I do something wrong?"

Feliciano shook his head. "Nope~ I was just surprised you lost your memory~ Ve!" Lovino looked confused.

Antonio decided to change the subject. "Since it's getting late, would you guys both have pasta for supper?~"

Feliciano and Lovino answered together at the same time and tune. "Si!~"

At the dinner table, Feliciano and Lovino already started chowing down on their meal. Antonio, deciding to start a conversation, "So, how have you been Feliciano?"

Feliciano looked up with his mouth full. It took a second before he gulped it all down. "It's been great! I'm having a fun time staying at Luddy's house!"

"You what!" Lovino spat. Feliciano started trembling. 'Not again!'

"Hey, Hey, Lovi, You're staying with me aren't you? And what would happen if Feli lived alone?" Antonio pointed out. He started regretting ever mentioning the subject.

"F-Fine" Lovino sighed in defeat.

Feliciano sighed in relief and got back to feasting.

* * *

"Feli! Where have you been? You took too long!" Scolded the German. He had just opened the door for Feliciano to come in from the cold, night air.

"Ve~ Sorry Luddy, I eventually had dinner at Antonio's house~" Feliciano responded as he pushed Ludwig aside and headed upstairs.

"You should have texted me then... Why are you heading to bed so early?" Ludwig called out. He notices that Feliciano was acting strange wobbling back and forth and got worried. Feliciano would never push Ludwig aside. 'Was he drunk?' The German thought.

"I'm just... really tired." Feliciano let out a small groan after finishing the sentence. Ludwig decided to follow him, just in case.

Feliciano collapsed on the German's bed, groaning. His head ached as if it was pounded into a rice cake. "Ugh..." Feliciano groaned. He suddenly started sweating, panting, and panicking. "Lu-Ludwig!" He called out.

"Sh, what's wrong?" Ludwig asked. He sat on the edge of bed loosening his tie a bit.

"I-I think I'm si-sick." Feliciano panted. "Ch-Check my forehead." Ludwig turned around to do so.

"Gott, you really are burning!" Ludwig was surprised. Then, Ludwig got up and positioned himself strategically pinning Feliciano onto the bed holding down both of Feliciano's hands. "Do you remember what I said?"

"Lu-Ludwig?" Feliciano moaned.

Ludwig gave a tiny smile. "Don't worry, I have a cure for a fever." Ludwig then embraced Feliciano realizing the Italian grabbing onto him, scared out of his life. "Feli... I'm here."

* * *

Just recently, Feliciano was overcome by a cold after visiting his brother at Spain's house. Let's just say Feliciano and Ludwig did some naughty things to erase the cold. Now all healed and better, Feliciano was at the next world meeting in Warsaw, Poland. It seemed like a miracle for Feliciano to act like himself again. He yells pasta~ from time to time and would easily get distracted. Just like his old self. The meeting was just a regular meeting like on any other day. When the meeting was finally over, Feliciano was the first to leave because he couldn't stand the boredom.

"Feliciano!" A familiar voice from behind called out. Feliciano turned around in the narrow hallway to see Ivan smiling.

"Ve~ Ivan! Ciao!" Feliciano greeted the Russian behind him.

"Can we talk privately?"

"Ve~ Sure!" Feliciano was confused, why would the Russian want to talk to him?

"Here, in this room." Ivan pointed to a door to the left of Feliciano before walking in himself. Feliciano hesitated. The Russian noticed the frozen Italian and urged him to come in. "Come in now, da?"

Feliciano silently followed the Russian man into the small room. There was only a couch, a coffee table, and paintings. Feliciano could hear the door behind him shut and he tensed up.

"Wh-What do you want Ivan?" Feliciano asked nervously.

Ivan turned around with a serious face, which scared Feliciano. "Feliciano, I'm afraid I have to tell you this but, everyone _hates_ you."

"Ve?" Feliciano said in disbelief. "Wh-What do you mean?"

"I mean," Ivan cleared his throat. "No one cares for you."

"A-Are you jo-king?" Feliciano stuttered.

"Nope, I mean think about it. Lovino hates you because you ruined his life," Feliciano felt a stab right through his heart. "Ludwig is annoyed with you," Another stab through his heart. He started to pant from realization. "And Kiku hardly ever visits you. Why is that? Because he _hates_ you." Another stab. His heart felt as if it exploded inside of him. 'It hurts!'

"S-Stop!" Feliciano yelled. "Th-They're not like that!" He shook in his head not wanting to believe a single word Ivan said.

"But Feli," Ivan placed his hand on the Italian's shoulder and smiled. "I'm different... I love you."

Feliciano looked up in surprise and shock. "Wh-What?"

"I love you." Ivan repeated. 'Something's different... It feels... warm.' The Russian's smile wasn't like an evil smirk. It really does look like a smile, a warm-loving smile.

Feliciano smacked away the Russian's hand located on his shoulder and bolted out of the room and into the empty hallway, running for dear life. Tears started to fall down his face. 'I don't want to believe it.' He felt as if a cement block had crushed him. It felt like every bone in his body was broken. 'I DON'T WANT TO BELIEVE THIS!'

However, back in the small room, Ivan still smiled. "You're going to be all mine, Feliciano." He whispered to himself. He picked up his phone in his left pocket and started to dial a phone number. After waiting for a minute, the person picked up.

"Hello?" An unknown voice answered.

"Ah, yes. Is this Boris?" Russia asked.

"Yeah this is. What is it, sir?"

"Do you have information where the next world meeting would be held?"

"Ah yes, London, England sir."

"Do you have what you need to start the operation?"

"Yes sir, we have the truck where would place North Italy in. The chloroform is prepared and ready. Finally, the route we rush back to Russia have been set."

"Good Boris. Now all we have to do is wait a week." Ivan smirked.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay then~" Ivan hung up giggling to himself. "Oh Feliciano, you will be mine soon." He repeated once more to himself.

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 1!**

**Boris - (Bor-EEs)**

**What is up everyone! I would like to thank you all who read I'm Here I. This is the sequal, I'm Here II. So go read it if you haven't! (You might not understand some things in this story.)**

**I hope that the rest of the chapters will be as long as I'm Here I. Also, I'm really sorry if I made a mistake! REALLY! I swear I proofread my stories 3 times before posting. This is also my first time writing yaoi so I'm sorry if my writing doesn't suit your taste.**

**I update DAILY and I take REQUESTS. So watch out for those! :D**

**I honestly had no plot in my mind so one night when I dreamed, I saw Russia taking over Italy so I was like, "GOT MY PLOT!" I really hope you enjoy this series. :D So please review!**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Luddy?" Feliciano asked the German who was at his desk working while Feliciano laid on the bed.

"Hm?" The German turned around to the Italian with a confused look. "Ja?"

"Are you busy right now?" Feliciano wondered.

"Ja, if you want to play, later." Ludwig turned around and continued to work. Feliciano frowned. 'Maybe it's true.'

"Do you mind if I go visit Japan?"

"Hm? Ja, sure." Ludwig didn't even look at Feliciano. Which upsets the Italian even more.

"Ve~" The Italian got out of the bed and walked to his room to fetch a pair of clothes, naked. He'd always been like this. Sleeping naked was a habit of Feliciano's. At first, the German would get really annoyed of that. But now he has gotten used to it.

Feliciano left the house with a pair of jeans, a white t-shirt, and some blue sneakers. Today was a fairly cool day so he didn't really need a jacket or a sweater. He began to think about what had the Russian said yesterday. _I love you._ 'How am I supposed to respond to that? I'm in love with Luddy and he's in love with me...! Is he?' Feliciano stopped dead in his tracks. He stared to the ground with wide eyes. 'What if I'm just... a toy for him?' He squeezed his eyes shut. He didn't want to think that. 'NO! He loves me!' But the words of the Russian keeps invading Feliciano's mind. _He doesn't love you. He thinks you're annoying! _Feliciano began to run. He just wanted to see if what Ivan said about Kiku is true.

Before he knew it, he was standing at the front door of Kiku's traditional home. "Ve~ Kiku?" Feliciano called out. The screen slid open revealing the Japanese man.

"Ah, Feri, How nice it is to see you! Prease come in." Kiku led Feliciano to a room with a small table and a front row seat of the scenery behind his yard. It was well decorated. Cherry blossoms leaves fell from the trees landing on the shiny grass and the stone-walled pond with several goldfishes inside. "Wourd you rike something to drink? Tea? Water?"

"Ve~ I'm fine with water." Honestly, Feliciano couldn't stand tea. It tasted too... bland. Kiku left the room for a minute and returned with a cup in his hands filled with water. Feliciano began kneel as a sign of respect. Even if it aches his legs.

"Here you go." Kiku placed the cup on the table. Thinking of manners, Feliciano took a sip from it.

"Kiku," Feliciano's tone changed a bit as he spoke. He slowly placed down his cup and stared into Kiku's face with serious eyes and an unhappy smile. Kiku look up in astonishment. He knew something was serious.

"Hai?"

"Do you think I'm annoying?" Kiku looked confused.

"Feri, I have no idea where you heard this from but no. You are a friend of mine and I could never think of you rike that." Kiku reassured.

Feliciano was instantly happy. "Ve~ I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Kiku asked.

Feliciano giggled. "Nothing~"

* * *

"_Ludwig?" Feliciano tugged on the German's shirt seeking for attention. However the German just walked forward ignoring the Italian. "Ludwig!"_

"_Gott! Leave me alone! You annoy me so much!" The German growled as he turned around._

"_Bu-"_

"_Fericiano," Kiku placed his hand on the Italian's shoulder. Feliciano turned around to see a very serious looking Kiku. The most serious he has ever seen. "Prease leave him and I arone from now on, Ok?"_

"_But!" Feliciano shouted in disbelief. His friends were really leaving him! Kiku and Ludwig walked away from Feliciano sharing words of disgust behind Feliciano's back. Some Feliciano could hear was, "weak, boring, dumb, stupid, ass, ugly," and "worthless." Feliciano fell to the ground on his knees with tears flowing from his eyes. 'They do hate me.'_

"_Hey, Feli." A voice from behind called him. Feliciano turned around to see Ivan standing extending his hand to him. "Come with me, da? You will have a better life!" Ivan smiled. Feliciano hesitantly placed his hand onto the Russian's hand. It felt warm, so warm that Feliciano really wanted to be this warm forever. "Feli, I love you."_

"GYA!" Feliciano yelled. "Oh god, what a horrible dream." He placed his hand against his forehead. Feliciano was in his room getting ready for the world meeting in London. However, he had accidentally fell asleep on the floor while getting dressed. "Ve~ Why do we have meetings every week!" Feliciano pouted. He was tired from those now. He would always wake up super early in the morning just to get dressed!

(^w^) Somewhere in Russia~

"Are you guys ready?" Ivan asked a group of men wearing suits and sunglasses. They bowed beneath the Russian as a sign of respect.

"Yes, Sir!" They all said at the same time.

"Good." Ivan smiled. 'Oh Feliciano, you will be mine soon.'

(^w^) London, England~

The meeting started like every other meetings. America was the first to talk, talking about heroes and blabbed his mouth off. Everyone just ignored everything, and started their own little conversations. Feliciano was talking to Francis about his paintings that was borrowed but never returned.

"Ve~ Francis~" He called out. "Can I have my paintings back?"

"Do you want to go to war with me?" Francis yelled back. He had a smile but his aura around him was an odd looking one. Like nervousness or frightened.

"Ve~" Feliciano sighed. 'I never get my paintings back.' He began to look down staring at his hands clutching his jeans.

"Feli, what's wrong?" The German next to him asked with worry.

"Ve~ I'm just thinking!" He looked up to the German's face.

"Feli, you're lying. You did the same thing before with your bruder." Ludwig pointed out. "Now, tell me what's wrong?"

"Ve~ I told you before it's nothing!" Feliciano reassured Ludwig.

"Hm. Ok then."

The meeting ended soon. There were no topics to talk about so the meeting was basically useless. 'Just like me.' The Italian was in a room just down the hall alone thinking about everything. He was sitting on a fluffy sofa with his head down. He felt odd about himself. He felt lost, confused, and lonely. He felt like he doesn't remember a thing. It was as if his soul left his body... Tears started to form when Ivan came in.

"Hello, Feli." He greeted. Feliciano looked up with a tear filled face. "What's wrong?" Ivan locked the door behind him.

"I-I'm c-confused!" Feliciano cried out. He felt as if he had an amnesia, he had no idea what's going on.

"Feli, are you ok?" Ivan asked.

"I don't know!" He cried out even louder swaying his head back and forth. His head was pounding with confusion and fear. 'What's going on!'

"Feli..." Ivan suddenly sat down next to the confused Italian pulling him into a hug. "I'm Here."

Feliciano felt so warm. He didn't resist the hug from the Russian man at all. Instead, he hugged the Russian back, crying all his tears out. Ivan just sat there, smiling. Minutes passed by and they remained in this position until Feliciano snapped back to reality.

"Ugh! L-Let me go I-Ivan!" He struggled to get away from the Russian. He managed to get up but was quickly seized by the Russian grabbing his wrist while sitting down.

"Don't worry, I'll take you somewhere better." Ivan smiled. He pulled Feliciano down to the couch and stood up to place himself right on top of the Italian. He made sure that Feliciano's legs were in between his so that he wouldn't be able to leave.

"S-Stop it!" Feliciano pleaded. The Russian continued to smile and restrain both of the Italian's arms with his left hand placing them right above the Italian's head. Ivan grabbed a piece of napkin from his pocket with his free hand, Feliciano immediately knew it was chloroform because of the smell. "HELP! SOMEBODY HEL-" He was quickly muffled by the napkin covering his mouth forced by the Russian.

"Be quiet for a while, da?" Feliciano struggled with more effort but slowly lost his strength and began to feel drowsy. He muffled some last words before falling asleep. Ivan let go of Feliciano and grabbed his phone to call the same person before. "The truck is ready, da?" A small "Yes, Sir" was heard and Ivan started to grin.

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 2!**

**I'm really sorry guys, I was really depressed writing this so I apoligize if it doesn't suit your tastes.**

**I really hope you guys are enjoying this. :D SO REVIEW PLEASE!**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh God, I forgot to put up warnings yesterday. OOPS. Warnings: BONDAGE!**

"Mm?~" Feliciano groaned as he woke up. Something feels different though. It wasn't warm like a bed, It wasn't comfortable like bedsheets, and it wasn't fluffy and soft as a pillow. Suddenly, he realized he was sitting against a cold metallic wall with his hands tied behind his back and legs tied together by ropes. His surroundings constantly rocked back and forth. There was light coming from his right where an opening was, he saw two dressed men facing forward to the road. 'I'm in a truck?' Feliciano also realized he wasn't able to talk due to the tight cloth gagged around his mouth. He started to panic. He struggled to escape his bonds but his efforts were futile. Feliciano began to sob silently scared out of his life. His tears were also cold. 'What's happening?'

It felt like long forever lasting hours when finally the truck stopped. Feliciano was starving like crazy hoping to get some food, growling crazy. The truck door to Feliciano's left slid open to reveal the two men from earlier climbing in. Feliciano could see them clearly now, wearing a black and white suit and sunglasses. They reminded him of America's secret service. He realized it was night time because he had a clear view of the moon from where he sat. Soon, he was horrified when one of the men pulled out a gun and pointed to his temple. Feliciano whimpered in fear, however, the other man untied Feliciano's gag and went away to the front of the truck. This was a chance for Feliciano to talk.

"Um..." Feliciano started talking with a scared voice.

"Заткнись!" The man insantly shouted, pushing the gun deeper into Feliciano's skin and flesh. That made Feliciano flinch in fear. "Be quiet!" Feliciano was kinda relieved when he spoke English.

"Where am I?" Feliciano wondered looking around.

"You're going to Russia." The man grunted.

"But why?" Feliciano asked.

"Because it was orders."

"Orders?"

"BE QUIET!" Feliciano flinched again. "We're going to feed you so shut up." Feliciano nodded frantically. The gun pressed against his temple made him sweat. The other man who left earlier returned with a sandwich in his hands. It had some lettuce in it with ham.

"Eat." He simply said. He placed the sandwich next to Feliciano's lips so he can bite. Feliciano could smell the honey ham filling his nostrils. He felt so humiliated but he was too hungry not to eat. Feliciano took a small bite of the sandwich before spitting it out. It tasted like normal bland lettuce, sharpie tasting ham which had a small hint of honey left in it, and the moldy bread.

"This sucks~" Feliciano whined. Of course, he was a gourmet. The two men got irritated and tied the gag back around his mouth.

"Fine then, starve to death." The man with who offered the sandwich muttered before closing the truck doors. After a minute, the truck started to move again.

Feliciano sat there, crying until he slept from hunger and fear.

* * *

_**To**: Feliciano **From**: Ludwig **Date**: 4/23 3:14 PM_

_Feli? Where are you?_

_**To**: Kiku **From**: Ludwig **Date**: 4/23 3:37 PM_

_Have you seen Feliciano? He disappeared right after the meeting. _

_**To**: Ludwig** From**: Kiku** Date**: 4/23 3:45 PM_

_Nope I haven't, you should try sending a message to everyone._

_**To**: All Nations **From**: Ludwig **Date**: 4/23 3:47 PM_

_Has anyone seen Feliciano? I haven't seen him after the world meeting._

_**To: **Ludwig **From: **Lovino **Date:** 4/23 3:49 PM_

_What the hell did you do to my fratello?_

_**To: **Ludwig** From: **Ivan **Date: **4/23 3:50 PM_

_Nope~ I haven't seen him either~_

* * *

Feliciano woke up the next morning even hungrier than the night before. His stomach would growl every 5 minutes! Today, he was able to smell the metal that reminded him the smell of coins. He turned to toward to the two men up front and pleaded for food by groaning. At first, they couldn't hear the Italian because the voice was muffled by the cloth gag. Feliciano tried again, a bit louder. Finally, the two men noticed Feliciano.

"Oh, so now you're hungry?" One of the men snickered. "Alright, stop the truck at the next stop." The other man nodded.

When the truck finally stopped, Feliciano couldn't help but to get excited and wiggle because he was starving. The truck door slid open and the two climbed in. The first took of Feliciano's gag and the second got the same sandwich out from last night. Feliciano happily gulped it down immediately. After the sandwich was devoured, the two started to untie the Italian which surprised him.

"Don't get the wrong idea," The man who was loosening the rope on Feliciano's hand spoke. "You're going to the bathroom." Feliciano played it safe and didn't say a word. The other man who was finished releasing his legs pulled out a gun and nudged him to get out of the truck. When Feliciano did so, the man immediately said something.

"Run away or do something suspicious, I'll put a bullet in you're head." Feliciano flinched. 'This is going to be so humiliating.' It was, even if Feliciano tried to hide in the stall, the man would follow him too, it was humiliating and awful.

After the trip to the bathroom, the two immediately started tying Feliciano again. But before they could tighten the ropes, Feliciano nudged his phone to a place where he can immediately grab it with his tied hands. Before they put the gag back on, Feliciano whispered something the two heard.

"P-Please let me go." The two laughed.

"No can do." They both said.

When they started moving again, Feliciano easily grabbed his phone from his pocket and lightly placed it on the floor. Using his memory of where the buttons were, Feliciano texted to Ludwig with "HELP" and was going to send him another text. But before he could finish, one of the men shouted.

"Эй! Что вы делаете?" Feliciano jumped from surprise and accidentally knocked his phone in front of him, and in clear view of the man. "So, you trying to get help, eh?" He laughed. "Looks like you can't reach it anymore." Feliciano frowned behind his gag. 'So close.'

* * *

_**To:** Ludwig** From: **Feliciano** Date: **4/24 9:28 AM_

_HELP_

_**To:** Feliciano** From:** Ludwig** Date: **4/24 10:11 AM_

_Feli? What happened? Where are you?_

_**To:** Kiku** From:** Ludwig** Date: **4/24 10:13 AM_

_Hey Kiku, I just received a text from Feliciano saying "HELP". Can you use you're technology to check where his phone is located?_

_**To:** Ludwig** From:** Kiku** Date:** 4/24 10:17 AM_

* * *

_I shall see what I can do._

Feliciano was asleep when the truck stopped for the last time. The sudden halt woken the Italian up from his nice sleep. 'Ve?' Feliciano looked around, the two men were walking to the end of the truck to open up the truck door. 'I just ate dinner...' Feliciano was confused. When the two men opened the door, a third figure appeared. It was Ivan. Feliciano instantly muffled a scream for help, but the Russian kept smiling.

"Sir, I present North Italy." Feliciano was in shock. 'Was Ivan the one who abducted me? Why do they know my country name?'

"Mhm, Good job." Ivan congratulated to them both. He began to climb into the truck and walked to Feliciano. In panic, Feliciano wiggled to get far away with a wide eyes that simply says, "I'm scared."

Ivan picked up the Italian and flipped him a bit so that the Italian was staring at the ground and back of the Russian, resting on his right shoulder. "Good job men, you may leave." Ivan dismissed the two men standing nearby bowing before leaving. "We're going to have so much fun Feliciano~" Feliciano struggled to get away, but realizes it was dangerous if he fell to the ground six feet below him. "So much fun~" The Russian repeated.

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 3!**

**Заткнись! - SHUT UP!**

**Эй! Что вы делаете? - Hey! What are you doing?**

**Hey guys! Thanks for reviewing and reading! T.T It means a lot to me! On other news, I FINISHED WRITING I'M HERE II! Hooray! Now I'm taking a break from all this sad stuff and started to work on a FRESH NEW IDEA! Want information? CHECK MY PROFILE TO SEE THE SNEAK PEEK OF 'WAITER!' I just finished chapter 1 of it and plan to make it shorter than I'm Here. I hope you will enjoy 'I'm Here II' and 'Waiter!'!**

**Sorry If i made a mistake or two! :D Also, I was a rushing to get through this chapter but I promise you, Chapter 5 will be the best detailed one I written so I can make up for this one and Chapter 4. Ciao~**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: RAPE! BE WARNED! TURN BACK NOW!**

Ivan giggled as he plopped down Feliciano on his enormous scarlet bed in a sitting position on the edge of it. He went back to the door to lock it with his keys to make sure Feliciano wouldn't run away. When it made a click sound, Feliciano knew he was in trouble. Next, Ivan went to his wide desk to scan the drawers to find a pair of sharp scissors. When he approached Feliciano with the scissors in hands, the Italian was screaming through his gag, struggling to escape, thinking that Ivan was about to stab him. Instead, Ivan placed the scissor on the bed next to Feliciano and undid the gag, Feliciano coughed in air.

"I-Ivan, wh-what a-are y-you g-gonna d-do t-to m-me?" Feliciano stuttered while staring at the Russian who was cutting through the ropes that restrained his legs. Ivan looked up and smiled.

"Nothing, I was just saving you from a world of hate." Feliciano was confused. 'Saving Ve?~' Once his hands were free, Feliciano began to feel them, there were evidence of ropes left behind as imprints on them and his legs. You can feel them by touching them. "Since it's late in the night, let's go to sleep, da?"

Feliciano hesitated. "I don't wanna. I want to go home with Ludwig." Ivan frowned.

"But Feliciano, why would go back and live with a person who hates you while you have someone who loves you here?"

"I-I want to see Ludwig." Feliciano tried again.

"Nope~ Let's go to sleep, da?"

"I-I don't wa-" Feliciano yawned. He had to admit, he was tired. "Okay but um, where's my bed?"

"Hm? Oh no, you will be sleeping with me." Ivan stood up and walked to the lamp that was on the side of his desk before turning it off. The moon was now the only thing shining now. Its blue beams shown through the window giving enough light to see.

"W-What..." Feliciano started to feel weird. His eyes slowly closed refusing his mind to tell them to stay awake. Slowly, Feliciano collapsed on the side of the bed. He felt so tired and weak from traveling in that truck.

"Oh Feliciano." Ivan giggled again. He picked Feliciano up and placed him in the middle of the large bed, resting his head on a pillow. Ivan took off his coat and placed it over his desk chair before climbing into bed with Feliciano. He placed his hand on Feliciano's back and pulled him closer to him. In response, Feliciano snuggled into Ivan's chest under the blankets, clutching his shirt and sleeping soundly. "Спокойной ночи, любовь моя." Ivan whispered into Feliciano's delicate ears.

* * *

_"Lu-Ludwig!" Feliciano panted. His hands were clutching the sheets below him. He felt hot inside of him, sweating like crazy as Ludwig kept thrusting into him._

_"Fe-Feli~" Ludwig whispered against his neck that sent Feliciano a huge bolts of pleasure everywhere. He loved the way Ludwig felt, talked, and breathed. Feliciano dipped his head down into the pillow moaning. It was soft, just like Ludwig._

_"T-Ti amo Ludwig," Feliciano groaned._

_"Ja, Я тоже тебя люблю." Feliciano halted._

_"W-Why are you speaking Russian?" Feliciano asked nervously, he turned around expected to see Ludwig but saw Ivan instead, smiling like always._

_"I love you, Feliciano."_

_"What? _WHAT?" Feliciano woke up yelling. "Ve~ What a nightmare..." He noticed we was in a different bed, with a different person. "Hm?" He looked up to see a smiling Ivan watching him wake up.

"Доброе утро, Feliciano."

"GYA!" Feliciano stumbled out of bed from shock, falling onto the cold carpeted floor with a loud thump. "Wh-Where am I?" Ivan looked down at Feliciano from the bed where he fell.

"You're new home." Ivan chimed.

"Th-That can't be!" Feliciano ran to the door, fleeing as fast as he could. Unfortunately, it was locked. Then, Feliciano remembered he had his phone in his pocket, he immediately dialed Ludwig.

"Эй! Не делай этого!" Ivan ran to Feliciano to stop him from calling help.

"HELP! LUDWIG I'M AT-" The phone was immediately snatched and crushed by the Russian. Suddenly, Ivan's aura turned into something that frightened Feliciano.

"Look's like someone needs punishment, da?" Ivan said coldly. Feliciano trembled in fear.

* * *

Ludwig sighed. Waking up like this was... awkward. Usually, the Italian would cling to him asking for kisses from time to time, while being naked under the covers. 'Feli, where are you?' It hadn't been long since Feliciano disappeared from the last world meeting. Ever since, Ludwig has been worried about him every second. When word got out that he disappeared, Lovino immediately accused Ludwig as 'the fault'.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing. 'It's probably that Italian brother.' He sighed, he picked up his phone that was on the table next to the bed in hands reach. But his eyes widen when the caller was Feliciano. He immediately picked it up, and swung up in a sitting position. The Italian on the other end went screaming.

"HELP! LUDWIG I'M AT-" Then, the phone line went dead. All was heard now was now the beeps from the phone.

"Feli? FELI!" Ludwig yelled into the phone. "Gott damn it!" He was now dialing a different number. "Kiku?"

"Hai?" The Japanese man responded.

"Do you know where Feliciano is yet?"

"Hai, using Japanese state of the art technology, we located Feliciano's phone in... Russia."

* * *

"I-I'm sorry!" Feliciano tried to apologized. He was being dragged by the Russian in front of him clutching his wrists leading him to somewhere. Ivan finally stopped to a metallic door in the main hall and pulled out a batch of several keys. "I-I'm S-Sorry!" Feliciano tried again. But the Russian kept ignoring him, his face lit up as he picked up one of the keys. 'It must be a key for that door!' After unlocking it, the door opened to reveal stairs leading to a black abyss. Ivan started to pull Feliciano down into it. "W-Wait! I don't w-want to go!" Feliciano used his other hand to try and pull back his captivated arm. However, the Russian's grip was to strong.

There was a light switch at the end of the stairs so when the Russian turned it on, it started to flicker to reveal what was like a basement. There were a small bed in the opposite corner along with a small table with a lamp on it. Right above it was a window that was unreachable due to the bars guarding it. The window had a good view of the front door as well. Along with that, There was a closet next to the stairs and a small desk with a rusty chair a few meters away from the bed. Feliciano wondered why they were doing in a place like this.

"Be still." The Russian hissed as he threw Feliciano across to the bed. He went back up the stairs to lock the door leading down here. Feliciano whined in fear as he dove right into the closet, hiding. He whimpered so hard that the closet started to shake. He curled up into a ball trying to be small as he can so he wouldn't be noticed. Then, the door slowly opened to reveal an angry Russian. "I told you to be still." The Russian once again grabbed Feliciano's wrist and threw him onto the bed. Feliciano hid under the cover once he saw the Russian pouncing him.

"N-No! P-Please!" Feliciano begged as Ivan tore the blanket away. Feliciano now tried to struggle away from the Russian now on top him, but his hands were forced down by Ivan. The Russian leaned closer to the Italian with a smile. "S-STOP! PLEASE! SOMEONE HE-" Feliciano was silenced by a rough kiss from Ivan. Feliciano moaned in shock as the Russian kept invading his mouth. When the kiss was finally broken, the Russian immediately flipped Feliciano over and forced a couple of fingers into his mouth. In response, the Italian gasped in air trying to breath. Suddenly, he felt his pants being pulled down to his ankles. 'Oh God! I'm being raped!'

"Oh~ Feliciano lost his virginity to Ludwig? No matter, I'll take what belongs to me." Ivan smirked.

* * *

"There, now think of what you had done." Ivan scolded the Italian. He picked up his clothes that were on the ground and next to Feliciano's to put them back on. Feliciano was sobbing under the blankets curling into a ball. He felt so... violated. Everywhere Ivan touched, it burns. Feliciano didn't want to see the man who had just _raped_ him. His hips felt like they were breaking, his mouth felt like if it was bleeding, and his stomach felt like it was ripping in half. Oh god how he felt dirty. "Ludwig is coming, so stay down here and be quiet." Feliciano suddenly lit up. He was about to say something until Ivan answered him already. "No you may not see him."

"WHY?" Feliciano popped out under the covers, yelling. "WHY? YOU KIDNAP ME AND NOW YOU RAPE ME? WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT! I WANT TO SEE MY LUDDY!" Feliciano shouted in anger. He also started to shed tears. Ivan looked at Feliciano wide eyes, from the stairs from surprise. Then Ivan smiled like everything was normal.

"Feli, why do you want to see a man who _despise _you?" Feliciano froze.

"Stop l-lying to me." A frown started to appear across Feliciano's face.

"I'm not. Feli, can't you see? He wants you _dead_." Ivan continued to walk up the stairs and exit the room. A small click was heard signaling Feliciano that he was now all alone. However, Feliciano did nothing. He just stared at the stairs, tears trickling down his face, bare, and cold.

Feliciano slowly calmed down to a state where he can start breathing normally. After all his tears were let out, he picked up his clothes and put them on making rustles. He sat there at the edge of the bed staring at the dirty sheets. 'What am I going to do?'

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 4!**

**Спокойной ночи, любовь моя. - Goodnight, my love.**

**Я тоже тебя люблю. - I love you too.**

**Доброе утро - Good morning.**

**Эй! Не делай этого! - Hey! Don't do it!**

**Thank you all for reading I'm Here II Chapter 4, this was probably the worst chapter i've ever written so I apologize. However, the next chapter will be very detailed. Stay tuned! I love you all!**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: Suicide! D: Hang in there Feli-chan!**

"Open up Ivan!" Ludwig pounded on the rough oak wood door to the Russian's mansion-like house. The Russian was alarmed when the loud thuds coming from the front door were heard. Lovino and Kiku joined in as well, staring at the door and slamming vigorously. Recently, they discovered Feliciano's location in Russia by using Kiku's technology. Almost immediately, they booked the first flights there. They knew their friend was in trouble.

"Open up ya Russian bastard!" Lovino slurred. Once Kiku told him that Feliciano was in Russia, he bolted there.

A gust of sunflower scented air gushed out as the door was opened. Standing there was Ivan with a smile across his face. "Da?"

"Where is Fericiano-san?" Kiku demanded while making fists with his right hand. He could hear the giggles of the Russian as he did so. Kiku turned red in embarrassment.

"Oh him?" Ivan giggled.

"YES HIM!" Lovino and Ludwig both exclaimed with a furious voice staring at the Russian with raging eyes.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, he visited here earlier and asked me to take all his belongings and throw 'em away." Ivan casually said with a smile. The trio got confused.

"Why would he do that?" Ludwig wondered looking at the Russian in disbelief.

"Hm? I don't really know, he just asked me to and I happily obliged!" Ivan smiled. "I'd do anything for a friend of mine!" He placed his hand behind his back and clapped them. 'I guess that was too obvious?'

"Hm... Feliciano wouldn't do that." Lovino pointed out. The Russian got a bit nervous, he didn't want to get found out now, he just received Feliciano yesterday! Ivan started to sweat a little but the trio didn't noticed.

"Maybe we shourd go to nearby countries and ask them if they seen Fericiano?" Kiku suggested.

"Hm, good idea, Kiku." He placed his hand on his chin and nodded in agreement.

"Fine, let's get going." Lovino grumbled. He started to walk back to their white rental car parked in front of the enormous house sitting against the bumpy gravel on the side of the road. The two other followed behind him. "Let's start with the Nordic's countries first." Lovino suggested.

"Bye now! Good luck!" Ivan waved them goodbye as they started to walk away. 'Good, now that they're away, time to see Feliciano.'

* * *

Feliciano stared out the window clutching onto the cold freezing bars. Since he was in the basement, he could see the ground outside and not much more through the window. He admired the grass as it was beginning to get to its greenest at the end of this April, some of its sweet scent found its way into the gloomy room. He just wanted to touch them, but he felt as if he was stuck in a lonely cell in prison. Feliciano frowned. He didn't like this feeling. 'Lonely...' Suddenly, he heard tires screeching coming from the gate. Feliciano eye's opened wide from shock, he could see Ludwig, Kiku, and Lovino walking to the front door knocking. Feeling with joy, Feliciano tried calling to them.

"Ludwig! Kiku! Lovino! Over here!" He called out, clutching even harder on the bars. But none of them didn't seem to notice the Italian frantic call for help.

"OVER HERE!" He tried louder. Once again, none didn't notice a thing. 'Why are they ignoring me?' Feliciano gripped even harder onto the bars, shedding tears. 'Why does no one want me?' Then, he frantically tried to reach the window to bash it open with his bare cold hands. But the bars held his whole arm back by a few inches, Feliciano squirmed because of that. 'They do really want me... to _die_' Feliciano started to cry even louder with rivers of tears escaping his eyes. When Feliciano saw the trio leaving, he exploded in tears, making oceans with them.

'WHY DOES THE WORLD HATE ME?' Feliciano slumped down onto his dirty bed realizing that maybe they all hated him. '...I want to die.' He felt so cold, so lonely, and so stupid, he didn't want to live in this unforgiving world. Feliciano looked up to see the medium sized, soft, dirt brown wood closet/wardrobe sitting there. 'Maybe...' Feliciano crawled out of bed to the wardrobe, he put both of his arms on the two sides of it. 'Here goes...' Just a simple pull and the closet collapsed onto Feliciano, making a huge thump. He coughed up air as his lungs were being crushed beneath the fallen closet. 'Finally...'

* * *

Ivan was in a good mood, glad that he wasn't found out yet. He chimed as he skipped down the hall heading for the Italian trapped in the basement. When he reached to the metallic door, he gave a knock.

"Oh Feliciano~ Have you learned your lesson yet?" Instead of hearing a response, Ivan heard coughing and gasping. He knew something was wrong. He grabbed the keys that were in his pockets and fumbled them around before finding the right one. He inserted the key into the key hole and slammed the door open.

"Feliciano? What is going on?" He shouted as he was on his way down the stairs. The scene almost gave him a shock as he saw Feliciano crushed under a the huge closet coughing for air.

"FELICIANO!" He fell on his knees to push up the fallen closet. Instead of the closet getting back up straight, it fell onto the Italian one more time when the Russian lost his grip. Feliciano gasped in shock to feel his lungs being crushed once again. Once again, Ivan tried pushing it up again. It finally stood up straight without another fall. Now Ivan was aiding the gasping Italian on the floor.

"FELICIANO? Ты в порядке?" Ivan instinctively pressed his lips against the Italian's and forced in air through their mouths. Once he had some air in Feliciano, he started pumping where his stomach was. He tried so several times again until Feliciano showed signs of life by coughing frantically in.

"Ve?" Feliciano barely wondered weakly.

"What were you doing?" Ivan scolded the Italian. Feliciano hesitated.

"I was... um... cleaning the closet when it fell on me ve~" Feliciano lied. Ivan didn't seem to happy with that.

"My god, don't clean like that next time, da?"

"S-Si." Feliciano coughed. The Russian suddenly stood up and headed up the stairs.

"Well, when you feel better, come upstairs, you have chores to do." Ivan commanded the fallen Italian. 'Ve~ Work...? But... I was so close too! I want to see... _death._'

* * *

Feliciano slowly walked up the stone rough stairs to the opened metallic door at the other end, not making a single sound. He wanted to leave the gloomy basement because he wanted to get away from that dirty, lonely place. Smelling a sunflower scented air, he was about to make a dash to the door but was stopped by Ivan standing in the middle of the hallway, as always smiling. "Feli! Perfect timing!" Feliciano jumped in surprised before running towards the opposite end of the hallway.

"Feli? Where are you going?" The Russian catches up to the dashing Italian and grabbed hold of his collar on his uniform.

"P-Please! L-Let me go!" Feliciano squirmed as he tried to pull away from the gripping Russian.

"No can do~ It's time to do chores." The Russian dragged the Italian to the end of the hallway Feliciano was trying to run off to. At the end of the hall was a wooden white door labeled 'кухня'. The Russian opened the door making a creak sound and threw Feliciano onto a marble floor, he whimpering as he hit onto the hard, cold tiles. "You will be helping Toris cook dinner tonight."

Feliciano looked up to see a kitchen like area, seeing a smooth, shiny black freezer/fridge to his right, along with a huge oven under a stove. He sees Toris standing there with a surprised look while holding a metal ladle. Coming from that same direction, he could hear the sizzling of the cooking stew, he could smell a shchi with funny spices, and several meat ingredients he couldn't identify. It's aroma made Feliciano's stomach grumble. He could already taste the stew all over his mouth with a mix of spice and pickle water. Feliciano stood up which alerted Toris even more.

"H-Hi there! M-My name is T-Toris and my country name is L-Lithuania!" Toris introduced himself.

"Ve~ Hi there! I'm Feliciano Vargas and my country name is North Italy!" Feliciano introduced himself with a big smile. The Russian behind him was happy to see them getting along.

"I see you guys are getting along! I'll leave you two in charge of cooking for now." Ivan left the kitchen and closed the door behind him. After a minute or two Feliciano bolted to the door Ivan just locked, which surprised Toris.

"Um... Feliciano? What are you doing?" Toris asked.

"Trying to get out of here!" Feliciano tried the knob vigorously, after it seemed it wouldn't open, Feliciano ran to the other two doors that was in the room. However, they were all locked. "Um... Toris? Why are they all locked?" The Lithuanian sighed.

"We can't get out of here until we finished making dinner..." That disappointed the Italian.

"B-But I have to get out of here! I've been kidnapped!" Feliciano pleaded as he struggled with the door on Toris's left. Toris calmed down the Italian and asked him what happened while making the stew, after the Italian told him his story, Toris made a promise to Feliciano.

"Ok, first you help me cook dinner, and I'll help you get out." Feliciano stared at the Lithuanian and started to let tears drop, which surprised the Lithuanian.

"GRAZIE!"

Feliciano was told they would also be eating Shashlyk so Toris asked him if he could grill it. The sizzling of the marinated meat was only heard in the kitchen. The smell coming from it was indeed good but Feliciano was still upset that pasta wasn't on the menu. Toris was making some Pirozhki for dessert. In the meantime, Feliciano was thinking of what all just happened this morning. 'Why does everyone hate me...? I should just... _die_.'

"Hey Toris?" Feliciano quietly said. The Lithuanian looked at the Italian with a 'what' face.

"Ya?" Toris responded, Feliciano smiled.

"Do you know where the knives are?" Toris was surprised with the question.

"But Shashlyk is to be grilled..."

"Yeah, I know, I just want to know where they are."

"Ok then... there in the drawer to your left." Toris pointed.

"Grazie!" The Italian almost immediately opened it up to reveal a wide spread collection of knives. They ranged from small tiny pocket knives to huge ginormous sharp butcher knives. 'Which one?' Feliciano picked up a middle sized blade that sparkled under the light. It was smooth all around, even the handle. 'This one.' Feliciano placed the knife over his chest aiming it there. '3...'

"Feliciano?" Toris noticed the Italian holding the knife in that position. 'Is he committing suicide?' Toris thought. '2...'

"FELICIANO!" Toris realized it was a suicide, he quickly rushed to the Italian. '1...' Feliciano inserted the knife into his body sending jolts of pain everywhere.

"FELICIANO!"

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ CHAPTER 5!**

**Ты в порядке? - Are you okay?**

**кухня - Kitchen**

**Thank you for reading! I'm not sure about Russian food so I looked up Wikipedia lol. SORRY IF I MADE AN ERROR OR A MISTAKE! *.***

**~ProfessorClumsy**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: Yaoi, Forceful!Germany, REALLY CRAPPY CHAPTER!**

Once again, Feliciano woke up inside of a white room, smelling the tulips in the vase on the table next to him. He was resting under soft white blankets and pillows. The room was almost identical to the one Feliciano woke up to in over three months ago. However, to his right, he noticed someone else, he recognized the sweet smelling cologne, the soft green suit, no doubt about it. Ludwig.

"Ve~ L-Luddy!" Feliciano weakly exclaimed, coughing once or twice. The German next to him seemed to frown.

"Feli," Ludwig started stroke a section of Feliciano's sweet smelling, soft autumn hair making him giggle. Then, the German seemed to collapsed slowly onto his chest. "I was so worried." He whispered as he shut his oceanic blue eyes.

"Ve~" Feliciano smiled. He felt so warm again... just like Ivan. 'Hm? Wait, Ivan?' Feliciano started to regain memories of what had the Russian said when he was captivated by him. _He hates you. _Feliciano hesitated. He didn't want to confront Ludwig, but it all made sense to Feliciano. "Why do you care?"

Ludwig looked up in surprise. "What?"

"Why do you care?" Feliciano repeated.

"Why do I care? It's... because..." Feliciano gasped. 'It was true.' He started to let tears fall from his eyes. "Feli, what's wrong?"

"WHY DO YOU CARE!" Feliciano snapped. "WHY DO YOU ACT LIKE YOU LOVE ME? I KNOW YOU DON'T SO STOP ACTING LIKE YOU DO!"

"Look, Feli, I don't know where you heard this from-"

"STOP LYING! IT'S CLEAR TO ME NOW! NOTHING ABOUT ME IS LOVABLE." Feliciano cried out. "I-I'm clumsy, annoying, and _weak._"

"Feli-"

"STOP IT! I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT FROM YOU! I SHOULD'VE JUST LEFT THIS WORLD!"

"FELICIANO VARGAS!" Ludwig shouted. The Italian stopped his rant and turned toward the angry German in surprised. He had never heard Ludwig called out his name before. "WHY THE HELL WOULD YOU THINK THAT?" The Italian just stared. "I'll come to pick you up when you heal better!" Ludwig shouted as he stormed out the room.

"W-What?" Feliciano asked himself. 'What just happen.'

* * *

Just like Ludwig said, He arrived to the gigantic maze-like hospital to pick up Feliciano. However, neither of them said anything to each other when they met. The car ride back to Ludwig's house was really awkward to. Not a single word was said at all. However, when they entered the house, Ludwig spoke.

"Up the stairs, NOW." he hissed. Feliciano jumped.

"Wh-Why?" Feliciano wondered.

"NOW!" Ludwig hissed even louder. Feliciano trembled in fear.

"Ok! Ok!" Feliciano walked up the stairs as the the German followed him, he instinctively went to Ludwig's room. When he entered the room, the German behind him entered as well. However, a click alerted the Italian behind him that the door was locked. "L-Ludwig?"

When the Italian turned around, he could see the German lunged at him. Feliciano let out a yelp before being knocked onto the carpeted ground with the German on top of him. "Lu-Ludwig?" The German forced a kiss from the Italian exploring his entire mouth. Feliciano couldn't help but to groan in pleasure.

The German broke kiss from lack of oxygen, some of his slick hair started to fall down from it's position, which Feliciano thought was hot about the German. "Oh, Feliciano!" Ludwig attacked Feliciano once again. Feliciano couldn't help but to wrap his hands around the German.

Once again, the kiss was broken. "I -pant- missed you -pant- so fucking much!" The German panted. Feliciano started to shed tears.

"B-But I'm w-weak and-"

"Why do you say things like that! Gott!" The German started to take off his shirt and threw it in a random direction.

"But-"

"JUST LISTEN TO ME!" Ludwig started to slip his hand under the Italian's shirt. "I love you." Feliciano started to cry even harder. "And... I'm Here, because of you."

**PROFESSORCLUMSY PRESENTS ~ THE END!**

**Okay, I know its really quick and weird well that's because I got SO EXCITED to finish the end I couldn't help myself! teehee. Anyways, Sorry if I made a mistake or two!**

**My next story is called 'Waiter!' So go to my profile for a summary. Here's a sneak peek!**

Soon, another chime was heard, coming from the door. Feliciano skipped towards the door to greet the guest.

"Hello and Wel-" Feliciano stopped dead in his sentence and stared up into the tall man's face. His blond hair that stood backwards, his beautiful pool blue eyes, and his well built body overwhelmed Feliciano. "-come" Feliciano knew he wasn't Italian because of well, everything!

"Um, Ja, Hallo." The man responded with a confuse look. Feliciano knew he was German from that accent. But something else inside of him knew somethings too, his heart started to pound like crazy.

**See you soon! (It will start on Friday and it will be updated twice a week, (unless it gets popular).)**

**~ProfessorClumsy**


End file.
